


The One Where The Author Has no Idea What's Going On Anymore and Needs to Sleep

by AnonymousActions



Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I find it super cute usually, M/M, The Chairman's POV, so why not write one myself, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably very bad and messy. I was just bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where The Author Has no Idea What's Going On Anymore and Needs to Sleep

The humans weren't talking and Chairman was becoming slightly worried. The only good part of this was that he was being fed more than usual. the sprkly one was cuddling him a lot, too. He was complaining about the cuddly one, kept talking about 'Alec this' and 'Alec that' and he seemed sad. The cuddly one hadn't even been home since the screaming match the two humans had. And now the sparkly one was getting worried, the Chairman could see him holding his phone, walking around, sitting, fidgeting, looking at his phone, walking around again. The cat was honestly getting nervous at this point. Then the phone rang, sparkly all but ran towards it and picked up. The Chairman became more nervous as the human paled and hung up. Sparkly one put his shoes on and snapped a coat on and ran out of the door, only coming back in to pick up the Chairman as he wanted to know what had happened to the cuddly one. That human was the only thing that could worry sparkly one so quickly and the fact that the coat was snapped on really said a lot about his need to hurry.

Chairman Meow was a cat, yes, but he was a cat that was very much intelligent. He knew where he was at all times and understood human matters fairly quick if they were of any importance. So when the warlock arrived in front of a church, Chairman knew he was in front of cuddly one's former home and when they ended up in front of a door, Chairman knew it was an infirmary. Though he mostly knew that because of the smell. What did worry him though was the warm smell of cuddles and coffee that usually hung to cuddly one. By the way sparkly one had tightened his hold on Chairman by a bit, he could also tell that cuddly was in there. And that could not be good. Chairman started pawing at sparkly one, he needed to see the other human and make sure he'd come home soon so that they could cuddle again, it had already been too long.

Sparkly took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Inside was one bed and in that one bed was cuddly. He was asleep, sweaty, and too pale. Sparkly walked to the bed as if he was scared and, knowing him, he probably was. Sparkly had lost many people and cuddly would not be a good addition to that list. So Chairman jumped on the bed, careful of the human laying in it, and cuddled up to the warmth he was so used to having around. Sparkly seemed to have the same idea as he took off his coat and his shoes and settled on the bed. Chairman was very comfortable and it all felt quite homely but at the same time, he felt quite worried. Cuddly one smelled fine for now, alive and well, but his breathing wasn't smooth and sparkly one just wasn't calm enough for things to be alright and normal.

When Chairman Meow woke up, sparkly one was asleep but cuddly one was awake. The cat purred and flicked his tail checking the human for anything that could be hurting him but he seemed fine if not a little shaken up and weak and beaten up. One of his hands was petting Chairman Meow while the other one was resting on sparkly's head. The sparkly one moved a bit and opened his eyes, which widened as he saw that the other human was awake.

While the two humans talked and made up and kissed, Chairman Meow fell asleep again and he didn't wake up until everyone was back at home in the bed. Well, the humans were in the bed and naked so he supposed everything was back to normal. With that said, Chairman was a bit hungry so meowing in front of the bedroom door seemed like a good idea.


End file.
